


The Hale Compound

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Riding, Underage - Freeform, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Derek's Grandfather comes for a visit.





	The Hale Compound

**Author's Note:**

> The previous Hale generation was one that firmly believed in free love. As long as it was pure, and consented to by all, all was accepted.
> 
> The Hales in this story are just ultra nudist, ultra free loving hippies.

Derek is excited, it’s Thanksgiving break so, his extended family will be coming in to enjoy the holidays. He’s especially looking forward to seeing his grandfather Hale. And it’s exactly who he sees when he gets home. 

“How was school today, mi hijo?” Inside the house, throughout the entrance way Derek’s grandpa, Hector, sits on the steps nude as he is everyday. Hector lives on a werewolf Compound, they practice nudity, free love, and community.

“It was good Abuelo.” Derek says as he begins to undress, he toes off his socks and shoes while taking off his shirt. He has his shirt off in record time, he’s started to grow hair on his chest but looking at his grandfather, he sees where his body will naturally take him. His grandfather is covered in thick dark hair over tan skin and corded muscle. A strong barrel chest, big thick thighs, and a thick mustache as well, Hector Hale oozes sex appeal and strength. Derek is a bit pale and lithe, muscles from lack of fat rather than having actual muscle mass. “Derek takes his pants and leaves himself bare.

“No underwear?” His grandpa raises his eyebrows in surprise but Derek can hear the pride in his voice at seeing Derek’s nudist tendencies.

“I knew I would be naked with you coming in today, so I figured why bother?” Derek admits with a shrug, and his cock is already starting to fatten up. Derek walks up the few steps to get to his grandfather only to have Hector push out a leg, his bare foot on Derek’s chest to stop the teen. Derek can smell Hector's musk like a thick blanket on his nose. He wants to bury his nose in his grandpa's chest, and balls, and armpits, and feet, and-everywhere.

“Crawl up, mi hijo. You know I like watching your ass when your on all fours.” Derek can feel himself blush but also his blood swim with pride and arousal. Derek returns to where he was and gets onto his hands and knees, as he moves forward he is very aware of the way his ass moves with each motion, and aware of the away Hector’s eyes follow it. “I can’t wait to get reacquainted with your ass nino, but first Let me into your mouth.” Hector opens his legs wide to make room for Derek. As Derek’s mouth encloses around the head of Hector’s cock, Hector lets his head fall back with a sigh. “I’ve missed your mouth mi chupalobo.” Hector works his hands into the dark black locks of hair, so much like his own, to better work his cock into his grandson’s throat. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise Derek, but your mama said that this year you will get to come to the Compound for Christmas.” Derek pulls himself off of his grandfather’s cock. His hand still works stroking the shaft.

“Really?! Abuelo that would be so cool!”

“Si nino,” Hector puts his hand on the back of Derek’s head and redirects his mouth to his cock once again. “I have shown your picture around, There are a few of my friends who want to meet you.” Hector reaches over Derek and slaps the teen wolf’s ass. Derek pulls off of Hector’s cock and straddles his grandfather. Hector reaches for Derek’s hole and finds it moist and prepared. His eyebrows raise and Derek's cheeks color with a blush.

“I prepared myself at school.” Hector shares a smiles with Derek and a quick kiss to the mouth.

“Good boy.” Derek raises himself up, and as he feels the head of Hector’s cock on his hole lowers himself slowly but assuredly until Hector is ball deep inside him. “As I was saying mi hijo. They want to meet you so bad.” Hector punctuates his sentences with a thrust and a grind, making Derek moan. “We have a plan for the first night you visit. We are going to gangbang you. Both of your holes will be filled with our cocks, for hours. And if your good, maybe two cocks inside of your ass” Derek can't stop himself, he comes. Derek's hairless toned stomach and his Hector's hairy one are covered in pearly white cum. The pleasure of the thick cock in his ass and the images in his ming were too much. But Hector on the other hand…he has stamina and isn’t ready to come yet, but he can also hear other’s beginning to arrive.

Hector wraps Derek’s legs around his waist and Derek’s arms around his neck. He stands up, his cock still deep inside his grandson and walks to the front to greet his family members, fucking into Derek with each step.


End file.
